The Library Wikia:Category Listing
This is the list of categories that are used on this wiki. Please do not create any alternate categories as the categories here should fit your stories fine. ALL stories should have at least ONE category. NOTICE: Please do not add categories for badges or score. If you want to earn badges, do it productively by ADDING NEW PAGES, because this site could always use new content. This category list is loose - there shouldn't be anymore than 4 categories on any given story. Other NOTICE: Creepypasta does not need the Horror category, Black Comedy does not need the Comedy category, Mystery/Crime and Slice of Life do not need the Drama category. Holders, EmpyrealInvective and ClericofMadness do not need the Creepypasta category. BRGR and ACD do not need Library Archive/PD. Lovecraft and Poe do not need the Horror category, or Library Archive/PD. These categories are already sub-categories. Genres *Horror: Scary stories to tell in the dark. **Creepypasta: For stories that were uploaded here. ***Holders: In any city, in any country, go to any mental institution or halfway house you can get yourself into... *Comedy: Stories that have some humor elements. **Black Comedy: Stories that are humorous in a disturbing nature. *Drama: Stories of a dramatic nature, such as tragedies. **Mystery/Crime: Stories revolving around mysteries or crime solving. **Slice of Life: Stories involving, well, life. *Fanfiction: Fanfiction of popular subjects or stories. *Poems: Poems and songs. *Romance: Stories that are romantic in nature. *Science Fiction: Tales of experiments and science, including time travel and the like. *Action/Adventure: Stories involving action and adventure. *NSFW: Stories that are NOT SAFE FOR WORK. Usually involving heavy gore or scenes of a sexual nature. Reader discretion advised. Special Categories *Library Archive: Stories that originated from 2013 and before. **Library Archive/PD: Stories from the public domain. *Suggested Reading: Stories that are very well written. (ADMIN ONLY) *Article Subpages: Chapters from longer stories and novels. This is a stand-alone category (articles with this category DO NOT need any other categories - their main pages are already categorized.) The ONLY other category that should be on any of these pages is NSFW, and only if their main page has the same category. *UA: Stories that do not have a known author. Specific Sites *Reddit Stories: Stories that were uploaded on one of Reddit's boards. *DeviantArt: Stories that were uploaded on DeviantArt. *SomeOrdinaryGamers: Stories that were uploaded on the SomeOrdinaryGamers Wiki. *Creepypasta.com: Stories that were uploaded to Creepypasta.com. Specific Authors *BRGR: Stories written by the Brothers Grimm. *EmpyrealInvective: Stories written by CPW user EmpyrealInvective. *ACD: For works by Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. *ClericofMadness: Works by the founder and godking of the Creepypasta Wiki, ClericofMadness. *Lovecraft: Stories written by H.P. Lovecraft. *Poe: For the works of Edgar Allen Poe. Other *Candidates for deletion: For stories that do not meet standards, or spam. *Review Requested: Stories meant to be reviewed and inspected to ensure they meet the Quality Standards. This category is not to get your stories reviewed, it's for stories that may not meet the Quality Standards of the wiki and need reviewed by an administrator. Category:Browse